warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fate Holder
So here I am again, Lets just make a few changes shall we? --[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]][[User Talk:Poppyshadow| Again, sorry! ''']] 07:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Characters Wind clan Leader: Moss-star - brown tabby tom with deep green eyes. '''Apprentice: Lionpaw Deputy: Thornflower - a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprenice: Nightpaw Medicine cat: Sunspeaker - a golden tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Mintpaw. Warriors: Hawkstalker - a small white tom with black paws and ears and amber eyes. Dawnflower - a silver she-cat with dark tabby stripes on her back and green eyes. Rainstorm - a grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bumblepaw Runningpath - a black tom with blue eyes and good speed. Goldpelt - golden she-cat with amber eyes. Shadowclaw - Smoky-grey tabby tom. Otterpelt - a Dark brown (almost black) tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Jamsinepaw Molepelt - a brown and white tabby tom. Tall-leg - a Tall black and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Lionpaw - a golden tabby tom with deep green eyes. Mintpaw - grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Jasminepaw - golden she-cat with white paws and tail tip and green eyes. Bumblepaw - dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Nightpaw - smokey grey tom with green eyes. Queens: Cherryblossem - ginger she-cat with green eyes. (mother of Foxkit and Dusk-kit) Appleheart - a cream she-cat with darker limbs and grey eyes. (mother of Snowkit, Forestkit and Coalkit) Spottedeyes - a light brown she-cat with grey/green flecked eyes. (carrying Runningpath's kits) Kits: Foxkit - reddish tom with white paws and chest. Leafkit - brown tabby she-kit with a black striped tail. Coalkit - a black and white tom. Snowkit - a white she-cat. Forestkit - a brown and white tabby tom. Elders: Wildsky - tortishell she-cat with amber eyes Other Chasingwind - blue she-cat with a sliver wind swrils on her face and sides and silver eyes. Wind holder. Leapingfire - a bright ginger tom with golden fire markings on his face and sides with amber eyes. Fire holder. Extra Prophecy There will be one with the power of fate in their paws, 'death or life', its their choice. Some important quotes 'Good bye my fair fate holder' ''- Chasingwinds to the Fate holder '''Its a hard decision for such a young cat. Life and death, who to live? Who to die?' - Leapingfire to Poppypaw The Fate Holder Prologue The night was silent. Only the sounds of crickets echoed off the trees and through the soft breeze that danced through the moon-lit air. Deeper within the forest, a young she-cat padded in circals nervously. She seemed alone and her pelt prickled at any noise. There were no stars in the sky and the moon barely visible through the trees. All was dark. Hiding in the brush a tom lay in wait, watching the she-cat's movements and puzzled looks. "You shouldn't be here." The she-cat whipped around to face the bush that spoke. "Who is there?" The tom revealed himself and stood a fox-tail away. "Just a curious visiter. What are you doing on Fire grounds Wind Holder?" "Waiting." The she-cat relaxed "For what?" "The fate holder." The tom chuckled and sat down. "You can't be serious! That is just a myth, you wind holders really must be as crazy as they say!" The she-cat's fur raised. "Who are you to judge me?" The tom chuckled again. "The name's Leapingflames, you?" The she-cat was hesitant. "And you?" He repeated. "Changingwinds." The two cats fell silent for a second and looked at eachother. "I have seen you around here, you are always looking for something. I could never guess what but now I know." Changingwinds sighed. "You know this area, could you help me?" "Why not, I'm guessing you will want to go to the edge of the forest. Thats were most myths are said to have happened." Leapingflames stood up and flicked his tail to signal Changingwids to follow. The cats ran together dodging trees, bushes, roots until the forest thinned out to reveal flat openland. In the distance was a bright light that started to get closer and closer. They sighed in wonder and then looked at eachother. "Thank you." Changingwinds licked Leapingflames cheak and walked towards the floating bubble. Leapingflames chased after her. "I'm sorry, I thought it was a myth. This is just-" "-Its amazing. I know." The she-cat popped the bubble and a small glowing kit landed at their paws. Awaking the kit, Leapingflame gently moved the kit towards Changingwinds. "Here." She smiled at the small bundle of fur and look back up. "I wish I had kits, they are just adorable." "Why don't you?" Changingwinds laughed. "Haven't met the right tom." Infront of them a portal began to open. "Its time, you may do it if you like." Leapingflames picked up they kit and walked over to the portal. The brightness burned his eyes and they had to ajdust before he finally lay the kit down. He licked the top of its head and whispered quietly into its ear. "Now don't go forgetting us. You have a powerful role. When you are ready, we will help you." Changingwinds walked up next to Leapingflames and licked the kits head. She closed the portal and took a quick step back as a flash of light beamed up into the dark night sky. All was quiet. The cats looked at eachother and smiled. "Thank you Leapingflames." They walked back into the forest and the night was silent. Only the sounds of crickets echoed off the trees and through the soft breeze that danced through the moon-lit air. The night may be the same, but the world had changed. * * * In the Clan Domain * * * Cherryblossem was looking down at her two new kits. They were just so cute. A large tom walked in, sat next to her and licked her forehead. Cherryblossem looked up at him and purred. All she saw was the glint of happiness in his eyes. 'What do you think Otterpelt. Are they to your standards?' She joked. 'No, they are beyond! I am so proud of you!' The couple looked down as the kits squeaked and squirmed. 'Am I interrupting?' Another tom similar to Otterpelt joined the family. 'No brother, you came at a great time. We were just about to name them.' The tom nodded and smiled as he looked at the small bundles of fur. Cherryblossem looked at the tom kit who shared her coat colour. 'I would like to name this one Foxkit. After my father.' 'That can be done.' Otterpelt smiled. 'Any ideas on the she-kit?' The mates looked at eachother and thought. 'How about Mudkit?' Cherryblossem shook her head. 'Bark-kit?' Again she shook her head. 'What about Leafkit?' Cherryblossem looked at the other tom and then looked down at the kit. 'That sounds perfect.' She nuddged the kit. 'My little Leafkit. Thank you Moss-star.' The leader smiled at his brothers mate and then at his new nephew and niece. 'I will go inform the clan.' 'Thank you.' The wind clan leader left the den with the family of four sharing their first special moments. Chapter 1 * * * 5 Moons Later * * * 'Leafkit! Leaf! Kit! Leafkit!' A small tom was jumping up and down to the sleepy Leafkit. The she-kit slowly opened her eyes and tried to batter the tom away. 'Leave me alone Foxkit. I'm tired!' She flopped back down on her moss bed and closed her eyes to enter her slumber again. The annoyed Foxkit sat next to her and sighed. 'You are so boring in the morning.' He huffed. Then he came up with an idea. He lowered his muzzle next to her ear and released a loud high-pitched squeak. Leafkit jumped and landed ontop of her brother. 'Get off!' She slowly stood up and adjusted to the nursery sights and sounds. In the corner lay the Appleheart and her kits. Next to her was her mother Cherryblossem and then on the far edge of the den lay the pregnant Spottedeyes. 'Come on! Lets go outside!' 'But its not even sunup yet!' Foxkit ignored her and sprant out of the den. Leafkit jumped into action to catch up with her energetic littermate. The cool air of Newleaf brushed through her pelt as she reached main clearing. The Wind Clan camp was fairly intresting. It was a large hole on the middle of the moorland surrounded by thorn bushes. The entrance was protected by large bolders that left large enough gaps to allow cats to pass through them wit no trouble. All the dens where caves in the wall's side and some had paths to reach them. To the east of the camp was a large, cliff-like formation with a cave at the top. That was the meeting rock. It was once said that if apprentices where to earn their warrior names, they would have to climb it. Leafkit looked around the familiar scene of her camp and saw that he brother had reached the meeting rock. 'Leafkit!' He whispered. 'Come look!' Leafkit ran to look at what her brother had found.'What do you think it is?' 'I'm not sure. I think they are claw marks.' The two kits looked at them for a while and then the sun began to rise. A grey tabby tom appeared from the warriors den and spotted the two kits. He made his way down the path and joined the two curious cats. 'What do you think you're doing?' They both whipped back, fur on edge, claws unsheathed. 'Wow-oh, hold you squirrels there, its only me.' The kits relaxed and then giggled at eachother. 'So what are you two doing up so early?' 'Exploring!' Foxkit chirpped 'We are also protecting the clan Rainstorm!' 'Oh are you now.' The tom chuckled. 'Yea! And I also heard daddy was on night patrol! We wanted to surprise him when he got back.' Leaf kit sat confidently and purred. She was every proud of her father. Her mother and the elders told many stories of the great things he and their uncle did. 'When will he be back?' More cats started to appear from the dens as the sun rose higher into the sky and began to share its heat. 'Any time soon now.' Rainstorm walked away and join the other warriors by the fresh-kill pile. Category:Fan Fictions